Crash of Lightning
by FlashFanatic
Summary: Lyndsey is the fastest women alive but she wasn't fast enough to keep her family together. Adopted by the Johnson's and married to Garrett Grace she vows to save his family. But to do that she has to use the speed the lightning bolt gave her and help everybody that she can.
1. Beginnings

_**Summary:**_ Lyndsey in the fastest women alive but she wasn't fast enough to keep her family together. Adopted by the Johnson's and married to Garrett Grace she vows to save his family. But to do that she has to use the speed the lightning bolt gave her and help everybody that she can.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I only own Lyndsey and her family

 **Crash of Lightning**

 **Chapter 1**

Whenever Lyndsey edited a video she had a Tv show or movie playing in the background. She had just finished watching Pretty Little Liars and went on to watch Glee one of her favorite shows. And when the character of Sebastian Smythe was introduce joked to Garrett how much they looked alike because they could be twins.

As her upload finished rendering she named it Let's Play: The Evil Within Part 1: Why Am I Playing This At Night!? She then opened her Instagram and took a picture of the video and put in on her Twitter and Facebook also with the comment: First part of my Evil Within Let's Play is up. Can't wait to see everybody's reaction. Link in the description (warning it's creepy and I swear a lot).

Lyndsey then went to the description box and clicked edit and typed: _Creepy things are happening in this mental institution. Including a guy in a hood that commits murder and a chainsaw welding monster. Can it possible get any worse? Please comment and if you like my videos subscribe I will update this every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday. My second Let's Play will be updated every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday._

Lyndsey pushed her ponytail back from coming forward and looked at the television and then said, "I'll edit another video." Lyndsey looked at the time and realized that as soon as she finished editing the video she would have to get ready for date night with Garrett. Lyndsey's phone then buzzed and she looked at her phone and saw it was a comment from one of her most loyal subscribers on her first Evil Within videos saying: And I thought Silent Hill and Resident Evil where spooky! Awesome job Lyndsey can't wait for the next video.

Lyndsey replied: It gets even spookier in part 2. Thanks for all the support XO Lyndsey. She then opened the footage for Scooby Doo Night of 100 Frights and started to edit the footage. Her phone then buzzed again this time with a text message from Garrett tht read: **Lynds don't forget to meet me in my lab by 5 so we can get sushi before we head to see the particle accelerator turn on. Love ya.**

Lyndsey texted back: _I won't be late Garrett. I swear. Just going to finished editing the first part of my Scooby Doo Let's Play and then I'll be getting ready for date night. Love you baby._

Lyndsey then put her phone down and focused on the editing of her video. An hour later Lyndsey closed her laptop and put it on the desk she used in her and Garrett's room for her laptop and then turned off Netflix and the TV and walked over to the closet.

She went through the few dresses that she did own and grabbed the red spaghetti strap one, her leather jacket, and red heels. Lyndsey quickly got dressed and then walked into the bathroom and curled her waist length brown hair.

Lyndsey then took a selfie and posted it on Instagram with the caption: _**Date night with GarrettGrace. Sushi and going to see the particle accelerator turn on. Can't wait. #datenightwithhubby**_

 _ **XxX Crash Of Lightning XxX**_

Lyndsey walked into the Central City Police Station and Joe said, "Hi Lyndsey." Lyndsey hugged him and said, "Hi Joe or is it Detective here?" "Lyndsey you've been dating Garrett since Freshman year of High School and you've been married for 9 months you can call me Joe here. But what are you doing here?"

Lyndsey replied, "Date night. Getting sushi and going to S.T.A.R. Labs tonight." Joe said, "Well Garrett is up in his lab if you want to go up and see him." Lyndsey nodded and stated, "Thanks Joe."

Lyndsey then walked up the stairs and into his lab and when she saw him she said, "Working hard or hardly working?" Garrett said, "Working on finding out where this poo came from." "Gross. Let me guess it has something to do with the robberies?" Garrett said, "Alright who told you?" Iris then walked in and said, "Nobody. Lyndsey is just smart and observant something that the both of us have in common."

Lyndsey said, "Hey Iris." Garrett waved and Iris said, "Okay I'm ready to see this atom smasher smashing." Garrett said, "I had no idea that you were interested in coming Iris. Seeing as whenever I mentioned it your eyes glazed over. And your Dad needs me to process evidence so I'm not sure if Lyndsey and I are even going to even make it in time for dinner."

Lyndsey said, "Don't tell me that I got dressed for up for nothing. You know how I feel about dresses." Iris then said, "Seeing this thing turn on is like your dream. Your sad little, nerdy dream. Besides I cancelled a dream for this." As Lyndsey sat down Iris said, "What is so important about this particle accelerator, anyway?"

Garrett said, "Harrison Wells' work is light-years ahead of anything at CERN." Iris said, "You're doing that thing where you're not speaking English." Lyndsey said, "He tends to do that when he's excited about something. Basically everything that S.T.A.R. Labs is creating is way beyond anything that should happen in this era of time."

A little bit later Joe walked in and Lyndsey went on her phone and looked at the comments and Garrett said, "I think that the Mardon brothers are hiding out on a farm. The fecal matter I found on the street was from a cow which had traces of oxytetracycline. It's an antibiotic. There are only farms in the area that still use it." He handed the list to Joe and Iris turned to Joe and said, "Dad seeing as Garrett solved your poop problem how about letting him go to S.T.A.R. Labs?"

Joe looked at him and Lyndsey and said, "Fine go. Iris I need to speak with you." Lyndsey and Garrett walked out and Garrett said, "Our normal sushi place?" "Lyndsey nodded and said, "I can't believe that Iris was basically flirting with you in front of me. I mean we are married but I think that she wants me out of the picture."

Garrett said, "Lyndsey you're the women for me and the one who sees so much in me. How could I ask for anybody better?" Lyndsey smiled and the two of them walked in Palace Sushi and Justin said, "Hey guys booth for 2." Garrett said, "Yeah with Tara Lynn if that's possible." Justin said, "Follow me."

Lyndsey and Garrett followed him to their normal booth and Justin said, "Tara Lynn will be with your shortly." They nodded and Lyndsey said, "So guess what?" Garrett said, "What?" "I put the first part of The Evil Within is up and everybody seems to be loving it." Garrett said, "Why wouldn't they? It was made by the best gamer that anybody knew. Besides you actually do funny commentary and love playing the games even if they scare the shit out of you."

Garrett grabbed Lyndsey's hand and said, "Your amazing Lyndsey Brielle Grace. I can't believe that I got married to such an amazing girl." Lyndsey smiled and Tara Lynn walked over and said, "Hey guys. I've got an orange soda for Garrett and a Pepsi for Lyndsey. Now what can I get you?" Garrett looked at Lyndsey who said, "I'll get a California Roll and Lobster Passion."

Garrett said, "I'll get the Yellowtail Roll and the Dragon Roll." Tara Lynn said, "Alright I put those in and be back with them shortly." Lyndsey and Garrett then went back to talking about her Let's Play's. Garrett said, "So after you finish playing The Evil Within and the DLC's what are you going to play?" Lyndsey racked her brain and said, "I don't know yet. I might do something that isn't as scary. Maybe I'll do the Kingdom Heart's games. Which reminds me they are said to be releasing Kingdom Hearts 3 in 2016!"

Garrett laughed and said, "You always did love those games. No matter what happened in the Glee Club you always were a gamer first and that is one of the things that made me fall in love with you. I mean a girl who is smart, can sing and dance, and who can game like a pro I hit the jackpot."

Lyndsey laughed and said, "I think I'm the lucky one Garrett. You know more about me then I thought anybody ever would. I just love the fact that we found each other and show people that we are who we chose to be."

 _ **XxX Crash Of Lightning XxX**_

Lyndsey and Garrett were walking down the street of Central City and as they got close to S.T.A.R. Labs Lyndsey said, "I still can't believe what we found out in Starling City." Garrett said, "I know what you mean Lyndsey but that trip made me think about our future and the possibility about us become parents."

Lyndsey stopped and looked at us and said, "This isn't us starting to look for a surrogate to carry our baby is it?" Garrett shook his head and said, "No. No. I was thinking that we should become foster parents before we think about have a surrogate." Lyndsey hugged him and said, "I would love that Gar."

When they final got to the area where S.T.A.R Labs was holding the conference to announce the particle accelerator the crowd starting to cheer when Harrison Wells took the stage.

He said, "Thank you. My name is Harrison Wells, tonight the future begins. The work my team and I will do here will change our understanding of physics, we'll bring about advancements in power, advancements in medicine. And trust me, that future will be here faster than you think…"

Lyndsey leaned over and whispered, "I think that you are actually drooling." Garrett rolled his eyes and when the cheering started up again and a man walked into Lyndsey and took her phone out of her pocket. Lyndsey said, "Hey! Garrett some guy just stole my phone and that has everything on it!"

Garrett ran after him and Lyndsey yelled, "I meant to call the cops!" Lyndsey chased after Garrett and when she caught up with him he was obviously in pain and she grabbed his arm and said, "Garrett. Baby that was incredibly brave but are you alright?" Garrett nodded and Lyndsey said, "Let's get back to the station." A guy with blonde hair walked over and said, "Garrett are you alright." He nodded and said, "I'm did you get Lyndsey phone?"

He nodded and said, "So this is your wife?" He handed Lyndsey her phone and said, "I'm Eddie Thawne." "Lyndsey Grace." When they got back to the station Lyndsey walked over to where Garrett was sitting holding his ribs and he said, "Why is that guy so proud for catching a mugger? It's like I would be excited to kill somebody in a horror video game. Which I do all the time." Garrett said, "He just transferred from Keystone and get this he actually keeps a list of people that he captures."

Lyndsey looked over at him and said, "Please tell me that you're joking." He looked over at her and she said, "Of course you aren't. Come on baby. Singh's given me permission to take you home early."

They walked into Garrett's lab and as Garrett pinned something up to the murder board as they called it Lynsey wrapped her arm around his shoulders and said, "We are going to catch him one day. The man who murder your mother doesn't stand a chance with the two of us on the case."

Garrett grabbed her hands and said, "Thanks Lyndsey." The rain came even harder through the roof and Lyndsey said, "Singh needs to do something about these leaky roofs. Crap! I forgot to grab my keys from Joe's desk. Be right back."

As Garrett ran downstairs Lyndsey looked around when she heard an explosion and she looked out the window and saw the dark matter from the particle accelerator and then walked over to the chain and pulled it up only for the window to crash. Lightning struck her and sent her flying back into the chemicals. A few minutes later Garrett walked into the lab and said, "Alright 'm ready to go Lyndsey." He saw her laying on the floor unconscious and he dropped his keys and ran over to her and shouted, "LYNDSEY! Lyndsey wake up. Come on baby." He ran out of the lab and saw Singh and said, "Captain we need a medic. Lyndsey I think she was struck by lightning."

As she was rushed into the ER Garrett ran besides her holding her hand and said, "I'm right her Lynds." The doctor said, "What the hell happened?" One of the EMT's said, "She was struck by lightning." The female EMT then said, "How the hell is she still alive?" As she was rushed into a room Garrett was held back by one of the nurses who said, "You can't be in here!" Garrett said, "I'm her husband. Lyndsey!" Lyndsey's heart then stopped and he back went up as she was shocked and Garrett yelled, "LYNDSEY!"

 **9 Months Later….**

9 months had passed since she was struck by lightning and suddenly Lyndsey heard her favorite song from Falling in Reverse playing. A girl's voice said, "What are you doing?" A familiar man's voice said, "What? This is her favorite song." The lady said, "How could you possibly know that?"

The man said, "I grew up with her from the time I was 15 and I looked on her Facebook page. I mean she can hear everything, right?" As Game Over changed into Drifter the lady said, "Auditory functions are the last sensory faculties to degenerate."

As Cisco walked away singing part of the song and Caitlin finished cleaning her face Lyndsey sat straight up and Cisco said, "Oh, my god!" Lyndsey said, "Cisco? Where the hell am I?"

Caitlin said, "She's up." As Lyndsey started taking everything off of her face Cisco grabbed his cellphone and sent a voice message to Harrison Wells that said, "Dr. Wells get down to the cortex now!"

As Caitlin shinned a light in Lyndsey's eyes she closed them and Caitlin said, "BP 170 over 110, pulse 120. Pupils equally reactive to light. Look at me. Look at me." Lyndsey got up and saw she was wearing flannel pants and her pajama tank top shirt that said but first coffee.

Cisco put his hand of Lyndsey's shoulder and said, "Lyndsey everything is fine, Whoa, whoa. Relax. Everything's fine Lyndsey you're at S.T.A.R. Labs." As Caitlin looked in her ear Lyndsey said, "S.T.A.R. Labs. Cisco what happen? And who is looking in my ear because it's making me uncomfortable."

Cisco replied, "She's Caitlin- Dr. Snow." She then grabbed a cup and said, "I need you to urinate in this?" Lyndsey raised her eyebrows and Cisco grabbed it and said, "Not this second."

Lyndsey away from them and said, "What has happened? What is going on?" Cisco replied, "You were struck by lightning dude." Lyndsey opened her mouth and the closed it and then opened it again and said, "What are you talking about? Where's Garrett?"

She looked in the mirror and said, "Why do I suddenly have abs?" Caitlin walked over and said, "Your muscles should be atrophied but instead they're in a chronic state of cellular regeneration." Cisco grabbed her shoulders and said, "Come here. Sit down."

When Lyndsey sat down Cisco said, "You were in a coma." Lyndsey looked at him and said, "What! For how long? Please tell me it wasn't for 5 years." Dr. Wells then came in and said, "9 months. Welcome back, Mrs. Grace. We have a lot to discuss."

Seeing Dr. Wells in a wheelchair was a shock for Lyndsey but the conversation after was even weirder. As she walked next to him she said, "It's hard to believe that I'm here. My husband has always been a huge fan of yours and wanted to meet you." Wells then said, "Yea? Then you certainly went to great lengths for him to be able to. S.T.A.R. Labs has not been operational since FEMA categorized us as a class 4 hazardous location. 17 people died that night, many more were injured. Myself amongst them."

They stopped and Lyndsey looked at what had become of the particle accelerator and said, "Fuck. What the hell happened?" Wells looked at her and said, "I know I have a colorful language." Harrison Wells stated, "Nine months ago, the particle accelerator went online exactly as planned. For 45 minutes I had achieved my life's dream. And then there was an anomaly. The electron volts had become unmeasurable the ring under us popped. Energy from that detonation was thrown into the sky and that, in turn seeded a storm cloud."

Lyndsey then said, "Which in cause made the lightning bolt that struck me." Wells said, "That's right. I was recovering myself when I heard about you. The hospital was undergoing unexplainable power outages every time you were going into cardiac arrest which was actually a misdiagnosis because, you see you weren't flat lining Lyndsey. Your heartbeat was moving to fast for the EKG to register it."

As they walked out of the elevator he continued to say, "Now, I'm the most popular person in town these days. But Garrett and your parents gave me permission to bring you here. Where we were able to stabilize you."

Lyndsey walked in front of him and said, "Garrett?" Dr. Wells said, "Yes Garrett. He came to see you every day. He love you very much." Caitlin walked over and said, "He talks a lot."

Lyndsey then said "I need to go. I've been away from my family for 9 months and need to be with them." As Lyndsey headed for the door Caitlin then said, "No. You can't." Dr. Wells spun around and said, "Caitlin's right. Now that you're awake we need to do more tests. You're still going through changes. There's so much we don't know." Lyndsey said, "And I understand that but I need to go be with my family right now. I feel normal and thank you all for saving my life."

Lyndsey walked into the house that she and Garrett shared and saw that everything was exactly as she left it nine months before. She walked down to her game room and saw the only thing different was that there a pile a new games that she didn't a have before the coma.

Lyndsey then walked up to her bedroom and found an outfit to change into Lyndsey changed into a white crop top, jeans shorts, and her normally sneakers. Lyndsey always wore Vans SK8- Hi Zip Slim shoes and she always wore dangle earrings which was the only girl thing about her besides wearing makeup. Lyndsey then put on her makeup and the earrings she chose.

She then decided to walk to the station because she figured it would be safer then driving. She walked through the streets of Central City and seeing that a lot changed she said to herself, "This world is so different from what I'm used to." Walking into the station and she saw Garrett was talking with Joe she walked behind Garrett and said, "Working hard or hardly working babe?"

Garrett turned around and said, "Lyndsey. You're up?" Lyndsey nodded and spun her around and said, "You scared the hell out of me you know that right?" He kissed her and said, "I'm so glad you're okay." Joe then hugged her and said, "You scared the hell out of us kid." Lyndsey said, "I tend to do that to people I love." Joe then asked, "You look okay are you really?" Lyndsey nodded and said, "I great." Garrett rubbed his thumb on her hand and an officer walked over and said, "Detective West. We've got a 550 in progress at gold city bank. Two dead. Storm's picking up on the south side. I'd grab your rain gear." Joe said, "Sorry I've got to run."

Garrett said, "Do you need any help?" Joe replied, "No just take the beautiful wife of your home. Let's go partner." Eddie Thawne then walked over putting his jacket on and said, "Hey Grace." When he left Lyndsey said, "What happened to Fred Chyre?" Garrett said, "Killed in action. Just let me grab my stuff." As he walked up to his lab an officer said, "Hey Lyndsey. Good to see you."

And then as if everything was going in slow-motion Lyndsey saw the guy he was holding was going for his partner's gun. She ran over but went so fast that she had no idea that she got back to where she had started.

Garrett said, "Everything okay?" Lyndsey nodded and said, "Yeah it just hard to take everything in right now." Garrett said, "Let's go out the backway then." They walked to where they kept the police cars and Lyndsey stopped and said, "Garrett something weird is happening to me." Garrett looked over and said, "Lyndsey your hand." Lyndsey looked at her hand only to see it was vibrating at a sonic speed. "When I ran before I basically at a supersonic speed. Garrett I think we should get to S.T.A.R. Labs."

They were at Ferris Air Testing Facility and as Lyndsey was getting changed Caitlin was talking to Dr. Wells saying, "You don't believe that she can run that fast do you?" Wells said, "Well, I believe anything is possible and if a few minutes maybe you will to."

Cisco walked over to where Lyndsey was and said, "How do it fit." As Lyndsey walked out she said, "I can't believe I let you convince me that this way the only way for you to see if I was as fast as Garrett and I said. Where is Garrett anyway?" Cisco said, "He had to go back to work." As they walked Cisco said, "See you thought the world was slowing down. It wasn't. You were moving so fast, it only looked like everybody else was standing still. Dr. Wells will be monitoring your energy output and Caitlin your vitals."

Lynsey nodded and said, "Let me guess you're the one who made this and the other technological toys as you call them." Cisco nodded and said, "I knew there was a reason you were always my favorite foster sibling. Check it this is a two-way headset with a camera I modified designed to combat battlefield impulse noise. Or in your case, potential sonic booms. Which would be awesome."

As Caitlin pressed on the suit she said, "What?" Lyndsey said, "Nothing just thinking. But I guess after the explosion it must have been hard. That must be why you have a neutral look."

Caitlin looked at Lyndsey and said, "My once promising career in bioengineering is over. My boss is in a wheelchair for life. The explosion that put you in a coma also killed my fiancé. So this blank expression kind of feels like the way to go."

As she walked away Dr. Wells wheeled over and said, "Mrs. Grace, while I am extremely eager to determine your full range abilities I do caution restraint." Lyndsey nodded and said, "Got it." She then went over to where she was going to run and looked back and then ahead again as sparks were in her eyes and she took off at it inhuman speed.

That knocked Cisco over when he got up he said, "She just passed 200 knots per hour." Caitlin then said, "It's not possible." Lyndsey was still running when she thought about what Garrett had told her many times what he remembered form the night his mother was murdered and his father was blamed. Because she was distracted she wasn't paying attention to what was in front of her and she crashed.

3 hours later the 4 of them were back at S.T.A.R Labs and Caitlin was in front of Lyndsey saying, "It looks like you had a distal radius fracture." Lyndsey said, "What do you mean had? Last time I checked bones didn't heal in three hours." Caitlin said, "But it has healed in three hours." Lyndsey looked at her and said, "How is that remotely possible unless this is a video game." Caitlin looked down and said, "We don't know. Yet." Cisco said, "You really need to learn how to stop." Dr. Wells then said, "What happened out there today? You were moving pretty well and then something caused you to lose focus."

Lyndsey replied, "I just thought of something. When Garrett was 11 his mother was murdered and they blamed his father who is still sitting in Iron Heights for a murder he didn't commit. Garret told me that he saw was a man inside of the lightning that was in his house. And nobody believed him except for me." Cisco then said, "You always did like the unexplained."

 _ **XxX Crash Of Lightning XxX**_

Lyndsey just posted the video that was named **I'm Back!** She then went to the description box and typed: Look whose back after 9 months! Sorry about the long delay but that's what happens when you're in a coma and don't leave any videos to be posted but now that I'm back we are picking up where I was with The Evil Within and Scooby Doo Night of 100 Frights. I will have both next parts up today. Love you all. Please subscribe and comment can't wait to get back into the swing of things.

Lyndsey then opened the video for the second part of the let's play for The Evil Within and uploaded it to YouTube and then made a playlist that she named: Let's Play: The Evil Within {Blind}. When it finished uploading she named it Let's Play: The Evil Within Part 2: Sebastian Has Lost His Mind!

As she looked through the new games Garrett walked into her game room and said, "They're the newest and most popular games on the market. I thought you would enjoy them when you go out of your coma." Lyndsey looked over and said, "Thanks Gar. What's wrong?" Garrett walked over to her and said, "I just had a big fight with Joe. He is convinced that I'm insane but I know that I saw Clyde Mardon in a car that almost hit Iris and Eddie. Oh Iris is seeing someone."

She pushed his shoulder and said, "And you didn't think to tell me this before! Know I'm not worried about her trying to steal you from me." He kissed her forehead and took a seat next to her in the chair she was sitting in and said, "I was thinking maybe you should use the powers you got to help people more. Lyndsey I know that you can do anything and this could be the chance to let Central City know that whatever is happening is. Maybe we should ask at S.T.A.R. Labs and see if anybody else was effected by the explosion 9 months ago."

Lyndsey nodded and said, "That's a really good idea Garrett but I am going to upload the first part of my Scooby Doo Night of 100 Frights Let's Play." He laughed and said, "You only have 9 months of videos to catchup on and I even posted a video on your channel to explain why there wasn't going to be any videos for a while." Lyndsey smiled and said, "You're the best."

When the video finished uploading she name it: Let's Play: Scooby Doo Night of 100 Frights Part 1: Why I Love Scooby Doo! Lyndsey then walked up the steps and saw Garrett and said, "Hey I'm heading to S.T.A.R. Labs want to come with me?" Garrett shook his head and said, "I need a while to get my head clear. You go ahead though." Lyndsey nodded and said, "Alright baby. Love you."

She then walked out to her car and drove to S.T.A.R. Labs and when she got their and saw Caitlin, Cisco, and Dr. Wells she said, "I wasn't the only who was affected was I? There bank robbery today and everybody there swears that it was raining and thundering inside the bank." Dr. Wells said, "We don't know for sure."

Lyndsey said "Well I'm pretty sure that I know another person who was affected. Clyde Mardon and the police think that he's dead because my husband's foster dad thinks that he lost his mind because he saw Clyde in a car that almost hit Eddie and Iris. You told me that there was no damage left to the city. How about you stop thinking I am an idiot and tell me what actually happened that night."

Dr. Wells looked at Caitlin and Cisco who said, "Well, the accelerator went active. We all felt like heroes and then it all went wrong. The dimensional barrier ruptured unleashing unknown energies into our world. Antimatter, dark energy, X-elements." Lyndsey then said, "Aren't those all theoretical?" Dr. Wells questioned, "And how theoretical are you? We mapped the dispersion throughout and around Central City. Though we have no way of knowing exactly wat or who was exposed. We've been searching for other Meta-humans like yourself."

Lyndsey looked over at them and said, "Meta-humans?" Caitlin said, "That's what we're calling them." Lyndsey said, "Yeah I got that. I also know that if one of them can control the weather there is no limit to what they can do."

Cisco said, "This just keeps getting cooler." Lyndsey rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah about as cool as panther but they can kill and considering this one has already killed somebody… Is there any way that the police can stop them. I guessing not and Garrett thinks that I should do something about it."

Dr. Wells then said, "What important is you! Not me. I lost everything. I lost my company. I lost my reputation. I lost my freedom. And then you broke your arm and it healed in 3 hours. Inside your body could be a map to a whole new world. Genetics therapies, vaccines, medicines, treasures buried deep within your cells. And we cannot risk losing everything because you want to go out and play hero. You're not a hero."

Lyndsey said, "Your right I'm not but I am a gamer and a girl who was left at an orphanage when she was 4 and know that you are acting exactly the way that my birth father did when he left me there. Telling me who would be back in a week and he never came back. So excuse me if I agree with Garrett and think that I can make a difference in the world instead of sitting back and watching it all fall apart."

Lyndsey then left and drove home and seeing Garrett was there she sent him a text message that said: Going to see the Arrow. I think he could help me see things clearer than they are right now. Love you.

Lyndsey then ran to Starling City stopping when she reached the sign that said **Staring City 5 Miles.** When she found he said, "Talk." Lyndsey told him her story and said, "So that's everything. I never wanted to be anything more than I am." Oliver then said, "So why come to me? Something tells me you didn't run 600 miles to say hi to a friend." Lyndsey said, "Garrett knows about this but he wouldn't understand what I could be become. You understand more but I can't be some vigilante Oliver. I could never be like you. But what if Wells is right and I was just struck by lightning?"

Oliver looked at her and said, "I don't think that bolt of lightning struck you Lyndsey. I think it chose you. And you can be better. Because you can inspire people in a way that I never could. Watching over your city like a guardian angel. Making a difference…saving people…in a flash." Oliver put his mask on and said, "Take your own advice, wear a mask." Oliver then used his bow to get to a different building and Lyndsey said, "Awesome."

She then ran back home and saw Garrett was home and sat next to him on the couch and said, "Got some clarity?" Lyndsey nodded and said, "I know that I have to protect Central City. The police can't people with powers are to much for them to handle but someone else with power's just might be able to. Did you have dinner yet?" Garrett shook his head and said, "I picked up a sub and figured we could have that for dinner."

Lyndsey kissed his temple and said, "You're the best Garrett. And don't worry about Joe and remember you always have me in your corner." Garrett wrapped his arms around her and said, "You always did know how to make me smile when I was feeling down. Oh I think you should know that there has been an increase in missing person's cases since the particle accelerator went off." Lyndsey said, "That could be all the Meta-Humans. There has to be something better that we could call them than that." Garrett said, "Let's not think about that Lyndsey. We've been apart for nine months. I don't want to waste any more time. Let's become foster parents and adopt a little boy or girl." Lyndsey laughed and said, "They went a completely different direction then I thought it was going to."

Lyndsey was editing the footage for the next two parts of The Evil Within with Garrett sitting next to her she was hurrying to post parts for the two let's plays because she had missed so much time. When she finished with the two parts she uploaded them and named them and then went to S.T.A.R. Labs and when she saw Caitlin and Cisco were alone she said, "Hey guys. Can I talk to you for a minute?" They walked into a room and Lyndsey said, "Sorry about yesterday but Garrett has been going over unsolved cases from the past nine months from directly after the particle accelerator exploded and there has been a sharp increase in missing persons and unexplained deaths. And I know you only wanted to help people better than most people do. I know you all lost something but I need your help to catch Mardon and the other Meta-humans. Because I can't do this alone."

Cisco then said, "If we're going to do this I have something that might help." They walked into Cisco's workshop and said, "Something I've been playing with. It's designed to replace the turnouts firefighters traditionally wear. I thought if S.T.A.R. Labs did something nice for the community maybe people wouldn't be so angry at Dr. Wells." Lyndsey said, "Cisco how is this going to help me?" Cisco said, "It's made of a reinforced tri-polymer. Its heat and abrasive resistant to withstand you're moving at high-velocity speeds. And the aerodynamic design should help you maintain control. Plus, it has built-in sensors so we can track your vitals and stay in contact with your from here."

Lyndsey grabbed his arm and said, "Thanks Cisco. Love you bro. Now bigger question how do we find Mardon?" Caitlin replied, "I re-tasked S.T.A.R. Lab's satellite to track meteorological abnormalities over Central City. We just got a ping. Atmospheric pressure dropped 20 millibars in a matter of seconds. I've tracked it to a farm just west of the city."

As Lyndsey got to the farm she caught a piece of the roof that was about to hit Joe. She ripped the mask off her face for her to breath and in her com Cisco said, "Lyndsey. Lyndsey, this things getting closer. Winds are 200 miles per hour an increasing. Lyndsey can you hear me?" "Yeah I can hear you Cisco."

Cisco said, "If it keeps up this could become an F-5 tornado." Lyndsey said, "It's heading towards the city. Is there any way to stop it? Guys?" Caitlin and Cisco both didn't answer and Lyndsey said, "What if ran around it in the opposite direction? Like cutting of the legs." Cisco thought he whispered to Caitlin, "He'd have to clock 700 miles per hour to do that." Caitlin then said, "Your body may not be able to handle those speeds. You'll die." Lyndsey said, "I have to try. I'll do anything to help people."

Joe looked right at her and then she took off and started to run around the tornado. Cisco laughed, "Suit's holding up." Caitlin looked at him and said, "But she's not." Cisco replied, "Never underestimate Lyndsey. She can do it. I know she can do it." Clyde Mardon blasted Lyndsey and she said, "It's too powerful for me to unravel." Mardon made the tornado grow and Lyndsey said, "Oh great. Guys Clyde just made the tornado grow."

Wells then said, "You can do this Lyndsey. You were right I am responsible for all of this. So many people have been hurt because of me and when I look at you, all I saw was another potential victim of my hubris. And yes, I created this madness. But you, Lyndsey, you can stop this. You can do this. Now run, Lyndsey. Run!"

For than second time Lyndsey ran around the tornado but this time faster and the difference was that this time she was able to stop the tornado. Caitlin then called, "Lyndsey?" The head part of the mask blew off and Lyndsey was shown with her messy hair and she was panting as Mardon snuck up behind her and said, "Hey." She looked behind her and he pointed his gun at her and said, "I didn't think there was anybody else like me." Lyndsey said, "I'm not like you Mardon because I'm only going use my powers to help people." Lyndsey was about to get shot was there was a second gun shot and Clyde Mardon fell to the ground and she looked and saw Joe and said, "Crap my mask fell." Caitlin then said, "Lyndsey!?" Lyndsey said, "It's over. Mardon's dead thanks to a friend." As Joe fell to his knees he looked at her and she said, "Still think Garrett is delusional and unstable?"

 _ **XxX Crash Of Lightning XxX**_

The next morning Lyndsey, Garrett, and Joe were leaning against a police cruiser and Joe whispered, "What you can do…it was the lightning bolt?" Garrett looked at Lyndsey who nodded and he said, "That's what the people and S.T.A.R. Labs think. I'm just glad that I have Lyndsey back even if she does have supersonic speed."

Joe shook his head and said, "I'm sorry Garrett. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. And I called you crazy for chasing the impossible. But you really did see something that night your mom died. And your dad is innocent. AT least Lyndsey always believed in you." He walked in front of Lyndsey and Garrett who had their hands interlocked and Joe said, "I need you to promise me something. I don't want you telling Iris about anything Lyndsey can do. Any of it. I want her safe. Promise me."

Lyndsey nodded and Garrett said, "Yeah." "And I will make sure that he keeps it." Lyndsey and Garrett then left and once in Garrett's car he looked over and said, "Want to go see you parents?" Lyndsey said, "How about we go see your dad? I'm going to see them later tonight. I promised them that I would have dinner with them. You want to come?" Garrett said, "Always. Alright let's go see my Dad."

As they waited for them to bring Daniel Grace in Lyndsey rested her head on shoulder and when Daniel sat down he grabbed the phone and said, "Hey Slugger. Hello Lyndsey." Lyndsey waved and Garrett said, "You've been calling me that since I was 7 and getting picked on for being in the glee club and loved science." Daniel laughed and Garrett said, "Funny thing is that I always supported Lyndsey and you called me that even more when I started dating her and introduced her to you."

Daniel said, "As she is the perfect girl for you. She never judged you for having a father in prison. In fact she always came with you." Lyndsey said, "When I love somebody they never are far my heart." Daniel said, "And I love that about my son's wife." Garrett laughed and looked down and said, "I know that you didn't kill mom and Lyndsey is heling me find something to get you released and know Joe is going to try and help." Lyndsey said, "We are going to get you out Daniel and I promise that you are going to be a part of your son's life for the rest of his life. We will find the true person who did. I swear." Garrett looked down and said, "Remember when you wanted me to change my name? I never could do that because I am so proud of you Dad. I proud to be a Grace." Daniel said, "I love you son and your beautiful wife." Garrett said, "I love you to Dad." Garrett then put their intertwined hands against the glasses and Daniel put his hand to theirs and when the guard came back. Lyndsey said, "See you soon Daniel."

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you with the next one hopefully this week. Leave a comment and follow me. Love you all.**

 **Word Total: 7020**


	2. Becoming Something More

_**Summary:**_ Lyndsey in the fastest women alive but she wasn't fast enough to keep her family together. Adopted by the Johnson's and married to Garrett Grace she vows to save his family. But to do that she has to use the speed the lightning bolt gave her and help everybody that she can.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I only own Lyndsey and her family

 **Crash of Lightning**

 **Chapter 2**

In the few weeks since becoming The Flash as her friends liked to call her and she quickly fell into a routine. She would in the morning and see if there was any Meta-Humans and would help people with Cisco's help and she would bring her laptop and have the next part of the Let's Play's she was working on.

This morning she was running to a fire on Western and Third in downtown Central City. As she ran Cisco was directing her when he said, "Lyndsey. Lyndsey." Lyndsey stopped and touched her earpiece and said, "Did I overshoot….again?" Cisco said, "You overshot by 6 blocks this time." "Heading back."

She started to run back and as soon as she got into the building Cisco said, "Are you there yet? Oh your upload is finished what do you want to name it?" She didn't respond right away and when she did she said, "Cisco. Fire is everywhere not the time to see what I want to name the video. Cisco are you there?"

A little girl then walked into the hallway holding a stuffed animal and said, "Mom? Mommy?" As the fire grew Lyndsey ran towards the girl and grabbed her and got her out and then ran in again and got an older college aged girl out, and final got an office worker aged man out.

The fireman then showed up and Lyndsey ran from the scene and one she got to an area where nobody was she took her mask off and said, "My hair is going to smell like smoke for a week. Everybody's out. Got anything else for me Cisco?"

"Lyndsey its Caitlin." When she heard Caitlin she knew they were busted and said, "Hey Caitlin. How's your day going so far?" Caitlin said, "Get back to S.T.A.R. Labs. Now!" Lyndsey stated, "Heading back now."

When Lyndsey was about to start heading she got a dizzy spell that was gone as soon as it came so she headed back. When she got back she was wearing the outfit she had worn to S.T.A.R. Labs in the morning and when Caitlin saw her she said, "Why do I feel like I've been called to the principals for the donkey prank. You had to be there."

Caitlin then said, "Have you both lost your minds? Who do you think you are?" Cisco replied, "Well I'm the eyes and ears and she's the feet." Cisco and Lyndsey followed Caitlin and as Lyndsey reached her laptop she named the video Let's Play: The Evil Within Part 15: They Were Really Proud Of This Boss. Caitlin then said, "This isn't funny. You could have gotten yourself killed. You can't be running around the city like some supersonic fireman." Lyndsey said, "Okay there was only one fire and this is what we talked about when I told you I wanted to use my power's to help people. Show people that not all the Meta-Humans are dangerous."

"We talked about you helping you contain other people who might have been affected by the particle accelerator explosion. And aside from Clyde Mardon, we haven't found any." Lyndsey said, "Maybe they all went to a tropical island? Joking aside if I see somebody that needs help I'm going to help them."

Cisco then said, "We can help them." Caitlin looked over Lyndsey's shoulder and said, "Will you please say something?" Lyndsey turned around and Dr. Wells said, "I think what Caitlin is saying in her own spectacularly angry way is that we are just we're just beginning to understand what your body is capable of. Not to sound like a broken record Mrs. Grace. I do caution restraint."

Lyndsey said, "And I understand that but I doubt that restraint is going to help people in this city or made you the man you are today." Dr. Wells said, "In a wheelchair and a pariah. Lack of restraint is what made me these things. Know your limits."

Caitlin walked in front of her and said, "Don't expect me to patch you up every time you break something." "I would never expect that Caitlin." Cisco grabbed her arm and said, "Hey, uh, anything happen out there today? The sensor's in the suit were kicking back some weird telemetry. Like your vitals spiked for a few seconds." Lyndsey replied, "I've never been better Cisco."

A phone then buzzed and Cisco took hers out of his pocket and she answered it, "Hey Mom. How's Mikey doing?" Mom laughed, "Good. It was nice to see him but he keeps saying that he wants to see his big sister and how she's doing?" Lyndsey said, "Mikey said that? Sureee. Tell him that I will video chat with him tonight." Lyndsey's mother Sara then said, "See you in a few days Lyndsey. Bye." "Alright Mom. Bye."

Lyndsey then packed up her laptop into her bag and walked over and said, "See you guys later. Gotta get home. Got a lot of recording to do today before tonight." Lyndsey ran home and walked to her game room and put her laptop bag down on a table and then stated her camera up and started the game. When she loaded the game Lyndsey said, "Hey game freaks its Lyndsey and we are picking up right from where we left off and I believe that there is only 2 hours left in the game which is very exciting. Which means I will be playing both of the downloadable contents today and hopefully doing the review. I'm going to put the reviews in one video though so be on the lookout for that. And as hopefully everybody knows I review will go up as soon as I put up the last part of the Let's Play which in this case will be as soon as I put up The Executioner."

Lyndsey played and said, "Today I am actually playing during the day so I'm hoping that I don't get as easily scared. Even though I only have a few lights on in this room so let's hope I don't scream as much. And let's talk about the game. So I heard that you have to beat The Keeper three times so as much as I'm looking forward to that let's hope it's not for a while. Because we all remember how well I did against him the first time."

 _ **XxX Crash Of Lightning XxX**_

When Lyndsey finished all the games and had all of the footage uploaded to her computer and a flashdrive she sat down in her review chair and had the game case. She turned on the camera and said, "Hey guys so I just finished playing The Evil Within and what a game! They were so many twists and turns I don't know where to begin but like all my game reviews let's start with the characters. So you play and Detective Sebastian Castellanos a hardened detective of the KCPD who has not only suffered one loss but two of his daughter Lilly and wife Myra and that's the only real backstory that you get on him but games like this you never get a really backstory. Next is his partner Joseph Oda who you know nothing about and even worse is Juli Kidman and all you know is her name."

"The game is so detailed with the gameplay that you don't really care about the characters not having development or at least I don't give a shit. Now in this game you are transported to one person's mind a guy named Ruvik. That guy still gives me the creeps and this game shows just how much survival and horror games have evolved from when the Silent Hill and Resident Evil games were first introduced. I of course mean the graphics and the DLC's before nothing could have been like this but we are in a new era with gaming. And basically every company is trying to outdo Naughty Dog with The Last Of Us. Now there was a little bit of unfairness with how limited the ammo was in the game so it made you stay of your toes especially with the amount of monsters that the game had."

"And of course they was the bosses who just had a certain degree of scariness that made you scared and made you feel like you were in the game itself and it's what made the game worth the purchase. The Keeper, Spider Lady, Ruvik, and all the other bosses. They were scary and hard to beat which is exactly what it should be like. I grew up on games like Kingdom Hearts and beating this game brought me back to when I first beat those games."

"And the final part of the review did it leave any unanswered questions? Hell yeah it did I don't know if they are planning to make a sequel but they should since they left so many unanswered questions like how the hell did they all get inside the machine? Why was Ruvik so a douchewad? And final what the hell happened? Seriously I'm confused and I just beat the game. Anyway if you see the game pick it up and play it for yourself because you will not be disappointed. Until next time game freaks. Catch you on the gaming side."

Lyndsey was editing the first part of the footage that would be some of the last of the Let's Play of The Evil Within and was eating a smoothie when Garrett walked down and said, "Lyndsey. Hey are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Garrett said, "Are you serious? Simon Stagg? Going to see the university give him an award? Ring a bell?" Lyndsey said, "Sorry Garr. I'll go get ready real quick and we'll be on our way."

 _ **XxX Crash Of Lightning XxX**_

All Lyndsey had to do was straighten her hair and they were now listening to Simon Stagg's speech. "I find it quite remarkable having once been a timid freshman at Central City University, to be standing before you regents choice for Man of the Year. While I very much appreciate the award the real honor for me is knowing that my work in organ transference helps give people a second chance at life. Thank you all for coming."

As everybody clapped Garrett turned to Iris who met them there and said, "All right first things first. Simon Stagg works in cellular cloning has led to huge advancements in organ replacement." Iris grabbed two glasses on a tray and said, "Are journalists allowed to drink on the job?" Lyndsey said, "Not unless you wanted to get fired."

Garrett said, "If you are bored just wait until we get to the actual science behind cellular regeneration." Garrett had locked his arm with Lyndsey's when Iris grabbed Garrett's other arm and said, "I missed this you guys. The three of us haven't spent any time together since Lyndsey woke up from her coma."

Lyndsey said, "The last few week I've been so busy. I've had to catch up with all my videos which meant staying up all hours of the day." Iris then looked behind Lyndsey and said, "Oh. Oh. Mr. Stagg, I was wondering if I could get a quote from you for my article?" His head of security said, "Not now Ms."

Garrett and Lyndsey walked over to her holding hands and Iris said, "I'll just make something up." Lyndsey opened her mouth to say something when gunfire erupted and people started screaming. Garrett pulled Lyndsey and Iris down and a few robbers came in and the leader said, "Quiet down, all of you. Quiet! How considerate. Your all wearing your finest jewelry. Almost like you knew we were coming to rob you. Now everybody line up."

As everybody got into a line Lyndsey looked at Garrett who whispered, "Don't." A guard then yelled, "Freeze!" He kept moving his gun and said, "Drop your weapons." All of them fire and Lyndsey ran and blasted the guard out of the building. She then ran outside where she got another dizzy spell and held onto recycling bin bar and then fell to the ground unconscious.

"Lyndsey. Lyndsey. Lyndsey." She came to and she saw Garrett and Iris had leaned her up and Iris said, "I turned around and you were gone. What happened? Are you okay? Lyndsey said, "Yeah I needed some air. And then I got dizzy I must have fainted."

The three of them walked in and Garrett had his arm around Lyndsey's shoulder and when they got over to Joe and Eddie, Iris said, "Hi." Eddie said, "Iris." Joe then said, "Where were you?"

Iris then said, "Dad go easy. We found her outside. She fainted. You want me to get you a paramedic Lyndsey?" Lyndsey shook her head and said, "No thanks. I fine Eddie but thank you offering."

The guard then said, "I thought I was dead. I saw a gun go off and then boom. Suddenly I'm outside and I have no idea how I got there." Joe then said, "I need to talk to the two of you for a second." Lyndsey and Garrett walked over and followed him and said, "You chased those gunmen didn't you?' Lyndsey said, "I only went to see if I could identify them." Joe then said, "And what were you going to do if you caught them?" Lyndsey said, "Nothing. I would have ran back inside." Joe then said, "Chasing bad guys is not your job. It's mine. You're not a cop. Either of you. Don't go chasing bad guys. Promise me." Lyndsey and Garrett nodded and Joe said, "And you know Iris is not stupid. Come up with a better excuse then I fainted."

When Lyndsey and Garrett got into the car he started to drive in the opposite direction to their house and Lyndsey said, "Where are you taking us?" Garrett replied, "S.T.A.R. Labs see why you fainted and have been having dizzy spells."

 _ **XxX Crash Of Lightning XxX**_

As Lyndsey sat on the bed with Garrett leaning against the walls and Caitlin said, "You lied to us. How could you not tell us you're experiencing dizzy spells? We're your doctors. God knows what's going on inside your body."

She walked to the front and said, "Your cells in a constant state of flux. You could be experiencing cardiopulmonary failure or a transient ischemic attack." Lyndsey raised her eyes and looked over at Dr. Wells and Garrett were and Dr. Wells stated, "Mini-stroke. Probably not."

She then looked over at Garrett and said, "You, of all people, should know that in science we share. We do not keep secrets." Cisco then walked back around and said, "Wow. I haven't seen anyone make her that angry since Ronnie." He handed Dr. Wells a tablet and Lyndsey said, "Ronnie was Caitlin's fiancé? The one that died the night of the accelerator explosion?" Dr. Wells said, "Yeah, he is missed." Garrett sat down next to Lyndsey and Wells said, "Now, let's figure out why this is happening to you."

As Cisco walked into the treadmill room Lyndsey walked over and he said, "We're all set." Lyndsey looked at the taped together cardboard boxes and Cisco said, "A little padding. Just in case."

Lyndsey said, "Sure padding." He then walked out and Lyndsey walked onto the treadmill and said, "Are you sure about this Cis?" Cisco said, "Most home treadmills have a maximum speed of 12 miles per hour. This one has been Cisco'ed. Trust me it can handle your speed."

Lyndsey nodded and then started to run until she got up to full speed. In the observing room Caitlin said, "Heart rate, blood pressure, nerve conduction all normal." Garrett raised his eyebrows and said, "That's normal?" Wells replied, "For Lyndsey." Caitlin continued, "Brainwave function within standard limits." Cisco laughed, "Told you the treadmill could take it."

Dr. Wells then said, "Caitlin, look at the glucose levels." Caitlin looked at the levels and said, "Oh, my god. Of course. It was so obvious." Wells then said, "Glucose. Levels. Lyndsey, think we know why you keep-" Lyndsey then fainted and Wells continued, "Passing out."

As Lyndsey got up Caitlin and Garrett and Cisco helped and Lyndsey said, "I passed out again didn't I?" Caitlin replied, "Total metabolic failure brought on by acute hypoglycemia." Lyndsey replied, "I'm not eating enough? So an IV bag and I'm good to go." Cisco guided her and showed her the stack she went through and Wells said, "Try 40. Guess you were thirsty."

Caitlin said, "We're going to need to fashion you a new diet based on your metabolic changes." As Garrett grabbed Lyndsey's hand Cisco said, "Lynds I've done a few calculations, you need to consume an amount equal to roughly 850 tacos. Unless we're taking cheese and guac, which is a whole other set of equations." Cisco walked away and Lyndsey laughed and Garrett looked at her when Joe walked in and said, "For Mexican, I recommend Tito's on Bruckner Avenue. Best burrito in the city."

Wells then said, "Detective West. What brings you to S.T.A.R. Labs?" He looked at Garrett and said, "When I couldn't find you at your lab. I started doing a little research. Turns out, there's been reports of a red streak around the city. Stopping muggers. Rescuing people from burning buildings."

Dr. Wells looked at Lyndsey and Garrett and said, "You didn't tell him we were working together?" Garrett said, "I was going to tell him at the station but every time somebody came by." Joe said, "You already have a job in law enforcement Garrett and Lyndsey is just a gamer. I suggest you both get back to your jobs."

Caitlin said, "Mm-hm." Joe then looked at Caitlin and she said, "Don't look at me. I'm on your side." Wells then said, "Detective we all want what's best for Lyndsey and Garrett." Joe said, "If you wanted what was best for them, you'd try and talk Lyndsey out of this lunacy instead of encouraging her going out there and risking her life."

Garrett said, "You saw a man control the weather. What are the police going to do against someone like that? Since the particle accelerator explosion, we suspect there may be more like him." Joe crossed his arms and Lyndsey put her head on Garrett's shoulder and Joe said, "And Lyndsey's going do what? Catch them? Are you both insane? You think because you can run real fast you're invincible? You're not. Garrett you're just a kid. My kid."

Lyndsey said, "I know that Joe and so does Garrett but if I see anybody who needs help I don't give a shit about what anybody says. I will do what I have to do to help them." Garrett then said, "I'm not your kid, Joe. And you're not my father. " Joe looked even angrier and Garrett said, "My father is wrongly convicted for a murder and he has been sitting in a cell in Iron Heights since I was 11 because of it. You were wrong about this and wrong about him." Lyndsey rolled her eyes and said, "Come on you two. Just give it a rest. I know your angry Joe but Garrett's right. I may not be able to do anything to get out Garrett's father but I can do everything in my power to help others."

Joe then said, "You think you're so smart. All of you. But you don't know what you don't know. And I hope you're clever enough to figure it out before somebody gets killed." Joe walked out and Lyndsey hugged Garrett and said, "Let's go home Garr." He nodded and Lyndsey said, "Go wait in the car I'll be out in a minute." He kissed Lyndsey's temple and walked out and Lyndsey said, "Sorry about that. I knew Joe would be mad but I didn't think it would be that bad. I've never seen Joe and Garrett and each other's throats like that before. I better get going."

 _ **XxX Crash Of Lightning XxX**_

The next morning Lyndsey posted the 20 part of the Evil Within with the name Let's Play: The Evil Within Part 20: Ruvik's Ultimate Defeat. She then typed: Final part of The Evil Within game before starting the DLC's. We face Ruvik for the last time and wonder who will be the ultimate victor and I rage… a lot.

Lyndsey was eating a yogurt parfait as she looked through her platformer games for each system. She was looking the PS2 games when Kingdom Hearts caught her eye and she grabbed the case and said, "Kingdom Hearts. Haven't done a let's play of that yet and it's my favorite game series to play. Definitely going to play this game next."

She then walked over to her chair and sat down and opened Twitter and posted: **Going to start playing Kingdom Hearts and will start posting when I finish posting The Evil Within. Last part of Scooby doo will be up today.**

Lyndsey was editing the final part of the review she was doing for Scooby Doo Night of 100 Frights when she got a text message from Garrett that said: **Shooting at Stagg Industries. Get there.** Lyndsey replied: _On my way._

When Lyndsey got their there were three Danton Black's shooting at Joe and she ran and grabbed their guns. She dropped them near Joe and said, "Get out of here." Joe replied, "No." Lyndsey then blasted him out of the building and then ran back in and said, "Give yourself up whoever you are. Make this a whole lot easier." The one in the middle said, "Sorry. We aren't going anywhere." The three of them said, "Until Simon Stagg is dead."

Lyndsey then ran and blasted the two on the sides away and then the middle one multiplied and she tried to use physical combat to beat them. But that proved unsuccessful and they started beating her and when they were about to her she sped away.

When she got out of the building she was leaning against the chain-link fence with her mask off and was painting. At S.T.A.R. Labs Caitlin was cleaning the cuts on her face when she moved her face away Caitlin said, "Sorry. The abrasions are already rapidly healing." Lyndsey said, "Well that was fun. Made me feel like I was in high school again. Yeah I wasn't popular."

Cisco was cleaning the suit and said, "You got blood on my suit." Lyndsey looked over and said, "If it helps I think some of it is his. But most of it was mine. Another meta-human who is not very friendly."

Dr. Wells touched his screen and then brought it to the screen in the lab and said, "Danton Black. He's a bio-geneticist. Specialized in therapeutic cloning. Growing new organs to replace failing ones." Caitlin then said, "Apparently Stagg stole his research and then fired him." Lyndsey said, "Well he can create duplicates from his own body."

As Lyndsey stood up Cisco said, "That's pretty ironic. The guy specialized in cloning. And now he can make Xeroxes of himself." Wells then said, "If he was experimenting on himself when exposed to the dark matter wave released by the particle accelerator explosion." Cisco then jumped in and said, "Meet Captain Clone."

Everybody looked in the room looked at Cisco and he said, "Don't worry. I'll come up with something cooler." Lyndsey looked at the picture of Danton Black and then started to walk and Caitlin said, "Where are you going?"

Lyndsey looked back and said, "Joe was right. I'm in way over my head. I'm a gamer and vlogger on YouTube. I have no experience with anything like this. I can barely fight one meta-human let alone six. Sorry guys but I can't do this." As Lyndsey started walking towards the door Wells said, "Lyndsey, I understand. Today was a setback. But every grand enterprise has them. And we can never learn to fly without crashing a few times."

Lyndsey said, "This wasn't a grand enterprise. It was me thinking I could do something more but I made a mistake." Lyndsey then walked out and ran home.

Lyndsey walked inside and saw Garrett and sat down next to him and he said, "Hey. Is everything okay?" Lyndsey nodded and said, "I just decided to stop working with the people at S.T.A.R. Labs but now I regret it." She put her head on his shoulder and Garrett wrapped his arm around her and said, "I know exactly the way to cheer you up. Chinese food and having a Glee binge-a-thon." Lyndsey kissed him and said, "Thanks Garrett. You always know me and what I want."

 _ **XxX Crash Of Lightning XxX**_

Just as they were getting ready to eat Lyndsey phone buzzed and seeing it was S. . Labs she answered and said, "I thought I was clear. I told you I'm not doing this anymore." Caitlin said, "I know, but you need to get to S.T.A.R. Labs right now." Garrett said, "Let's go."

Lyndsey ran the two of us them there and was she saw Black. Caitlin said, "Lyndsey its okay." Lyndsey said, "Then why is Black here and he's just standing here. That's not him is it?" Wells said, "It's one of his replicates." Garrett said, "And it's here how?" Caitlin said, "I grew him."

Lyndsey and Garrett looked over at her and she said, "I isolated a sample of Black's blood from your suit to see if I could trigger the in vito cultivation process and learn how Black multiplies. So I exposed the target cells to a protein gel and they began replicating into that."

As Lyndsey poked him and then waved her hand in front of its face she said, "Why isn't he doing anything? It's creepy and remind me of the mannequins from Silent Hill. Yeah I have a problem with mannequins. But so would you if you played that game." Wells then said, "We did a brain scan. Involuntary motor functions are active. Little else." Garrett got Lyndsey to stop poking the Black replica and as Cisco said, "WE think it's acting as a receiver." Caitlin then said, "The clones are acting as an empty shell without Black. Shut down the real Black and you might shut them all down."

Garrett said, "And how are we supposed to tell which Black is the real Black?" Caitlin said, "That occurred to me given Lyndsey's passing out. Black has limits, just like her. Controlling all those clones must require a tremendous amount of physical strength. So look for the one showing signs of weakness or fatigue. He's the prime."

Wells then said, "Just a theory, but one you might want to put to the test, Mrs. Grace." Cisco then walked over and said, "Plus I whipped up these high protein bars for you to keep your metabolism up."

Black then started to move and he got shot and Joe walked in and Lyndsey said, "And that it why I wouldn't take my eyes off of him." Joe then said, "Anymore of them?" Caitlin replied, "Nope." Garrett said, "And why did it start moving?"

Wells then said, "The prime. My guess is the prime is on the move and this one hears the summons to battle." Joe then said, "And I know where he was summoned to. Stagg Industries." Lyndsey said, "Then why don't you call it in?" Joe said, "Police can't fight this. What Black's become… like Mardon. Beyond me. Maybe way beyond them to. The only person it isn't beyond is you. You gotta do this. I get it. So for once in your life do more than you think you are capable of. Go stop him."

Lyndsey nodded and got changed into her suit and before she left Garrett kissed her and said, "Be careful." Lyndsey nodded and said, "I'll be back soon." She got to Stagg Industries just as Danton was about to shoot Simon and she whisked Simon out of the room and when she stopped she said, "Stay here."

She then ran back and seeing all the Danton Black's and said, "I know that Simon Stagg stole your research and that is a completely douche thing to do but that doesn't mean he deserves to die." One of the Stagg's shot at her and she dodged the bullet and she than ran forward and blasted a few of them. When she saw more until she heard the one she thought was the real one say, "You think this is about my job?"

Lyndsey pinned him to a column and he said, "This is about Elizabeth. She was my wife." Another one shot at her and she punched the one she had and then blasted the second one and another one said, "She had a degenerative coronary disease. She's been on the transplant list for years, but time was running out. So if I couldn't get her a new heart…" Lyndsey then jumped in and said, "You were going to grow her a new one to save her."

Black then shot at her and she sped away for him to shot one of the copies. Black then said, "I was so close until Stagg stole my research so he could reap the glory. And I got to bury my best friend. Now I'm alone." Lyndsey hit the final copy and then looked over and saw Black was multiplying again making even more copies then before.

Lyndsey tried to fight them off but they grabbed her arms and they hit her and she then ran and blasted them and got to a safe spot. Caitlin said, "Remember Lyndsey. Find the prime." Lyndsey said, "A lot harder than it sounds when he multiplies every few seconds." Wells said, "Lyndsey you need to isolate then prime." "That's impossible." Garrett then said, "Nothing's impossible Lyndsey. You thought me that Lynds. Come on Lyndsey you can do this."

As hundreds of Black's come up the steps one of them fainted and she ran over and blasted the other ones. Only to find it was the one at the very back of the crowd and she ran with him and slammed him against a pole and knocked him out and saw that the others had been knocked out also. Over the com Joe said, "Lyndsey. Lyndsey are you alright?" Lyndsey replied, "I'm great. It's done. Black's down." He then woke up and tried to run at her from behind and she moved out of the way and he went through the window.

Lyndsey ran over and grabbed his arm and said, "Hey hang on. Don't try anything. I'll pull you back up." Black replied, "No." He then tried to multiply again and then hand he grew grabbed Lyndsey's and pried it off. And Danton Black then fell to his death.

 _ **XxX Crash Of Lightning XxX**_

Lyndsey was back at S.T.A.R. Labs the next morning watching the news report with the other and the reporter said, "Central City Police officials are now confirming former employee Danton Black…" Lyndsey then said, "I tried to grab him but I guess he didn't want to be saved." Wells then said, "Some people when the break they can't be put together again." Lyndsey said, "And some people heal even stronger. See you later going record a video with my friend Justice. When it's up I'll show you what it is."

As she was walking to the door Cisco said, "At least Multiplex won't be able to hurt anybody else. Told you I'd come up with a cool name." Lyndsey then said, "You know I may be in the suit running but when I'm out there making a difference you're all out there with me. I finally realized something. We were all struck by that lightning."

That night she finished recording the video with her friend and was doing the first recording section for Kingdom Hearts while the final part of Scooby Doo Night of 100 Frights uploaded. She was just finishing when Garrett said, "Lyndsey Joe is here." She walked upstairs and Joe was holding three pizza's and said, "Pepperoni. Olives. And jalapenos. Just like the two of you like it."

Garrett said, "Thank you." Joe then said, "You were wrong." Garrett said, "I've been wrong a lot this week. A little more specific would be nice." Joe sad, "You said one of the things driving you was that you couldn't help you Dad. You can help him. We can. We're going to figure out who or what killed your mother that night. And then were gonna get your father out of prison. Together."

Garrett nodded and said, "Joe what I said about you not being my father." "Garrett, I know. I know I'm not your father." Garrett said, "You're just the man who kept me fed and in clothes, who sat beside my bed at night until I fell asleep because I was afraid of the dark. Helped me with my homework, you thought me how to drive and shave, and you dropped me off at college. Sounds a lot like a dad to me." Lyndsey then said, "Are you going to hug or what?" Garrett gently pushed her and the three of them starting eating the pizza's.

Later that night Lyndsey was in the Flash suit running and Caitlin said, "Lyndsey, an armored car was just hijacked on Griffen Avenue. Get your ass over there." Lyndsey said, "Heading there now."

 **A/N: So finished with chapter 2 and I hope you like it. Thanks for reading and the next chapter will probably be up next week. See you then.**

 **Total # Of Words: 5689**


End file.
